


People Who Worth The Wait

by byronictrash



Series: Treebros letters [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Panic Attack Mention, Rehab, The chronicles of the fics I write during chemistry classes, actually I wasnt intent to write angst at all but just happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 21:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byronictrash/pseuds/byronictrash
Summary: Here are lots of really good people who deserve all the support, nice family and awesome boyfriend much more than I do.





	People Who Worth The Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!!  
> First of all there are some things I would like to say. It's my very first deh fanfic so please be gentle :)) Also I had been without writting for a long time so I might be a little rusty too. And last but not least, english it's not my first language so please forgive me if I eventually commit any mistake :D

Dear Evan Hansen,

Dude, I’m missing you so much. Rehab have been pretty nice. I have met new people, talked a lot in the support groups and today May 12th, I, Connor Murphy can say that for the first time in many years, am totally clean and sober for more than three months.

It’s interesting you know, seeing people with the same problem as you but with a totally different life. There is this woman Karen, heroine addicted, we were talking during the dinner and was incredible how we have in common. She started smoking pot in High School to  deal with the stress. Then in college she experimented  heroine for the first time and just  couldn’t stop. Her addiction made her life to become a huge mess, just like mine. Have an other guy guy called Phil, 42 years old, alcoholic. Since he failed his third rehab attempt, his sister isn’t talking with him. His problem with booze started when his wife died  with an appendices cancer, leaving him with a 5 month son. His sister, that ironically or not is called Chloe, seeing that her brother was spending 24/7 of his time drunk as a raccoon, took the guard of the little  Harry and since this day, Phil never saw his son again (and it was five years ago).

I feel kind of guilt too. I mean, here are lots of really good people who deserve all the support, nice family and awesome boyfriend much more than me. I’m not a good person and I know it. Nobody can deny it, look at Zoe for example. I’ve made my sister’s life a complete hell, terrorizing all of her days. Not speaking for my parents, who spended a fortune not only with rehabs and stuffs but saving my stoned ass from jail multiple times too. Think about all the nights Cynthia passed awake cause I was getting high around somewhere, think about Larry and all the father-son things he could not have because his son was a junkie.

Even with you Evan I screw stuff. I do not need to mention  the nights you had to spend to with me because the withdrawal was giving me panic attacks. Sometimes I catch myself wondering what have I done to deserve such an amazing boyfriend like you. I mean, really Ev, you’re fucking incredible awesome.

Anyway, besides my whole emo guilty shit, how are things up there? How are Jared and my amazing mother in law Heidi? I know that has only two weeks since my last therapeutic escape but I’m already missing you all. It sucks that only my biological family can visit me here but it’s only for a couple of months to me having you in my arms again. Being without you sucks but, you know Ev, there are people who just worth all the wait in the world.

 

Sincerely me, Connor Murphy.


End file.
